


Hamilchat: lovey dovey

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Group chat, Highschool/collage au, M/M, Modern AU, fuff, like lots of fluff, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Freckledqueer: stop

HamSandwich: what

Freckledqueer: Hercules and fucking laf

Freckledqueer: I'm just sitting here watching a movie and their over there being extra cute™

WineMom: John shut you don't have to be here if you don't like and overload of cute

HamSandwich: who wants to make a bet

Angle: heck yeah

BurrItsCold: depends

Freckledqueer: um yes

WineMom: why not

HamSandwich: bets are on with couple will get hitched first

Freckledqueer: .............

WineMom: 100 bucks on you and Laurens

SewMe: 200 on Thomas and James

Freckledqueer: 70 on laf and HERC

HamSandwich: and I place 100 on tjeffs and jmads

Angle: okay but most have you have only been dating for a year

NetflixandNyQuil: three years here

Angle: E cUS E M E

TrueFrancophile: not true

NetflixandNyQuil: pardon

TrueFrancophile: three years ago you first kissed me

TrueFrancophile: you never really asked me out though

TrueFrancophile: so technically we still aren't dating

Freckledqueer: your kidding? Wow

NetflixandNyQuil: all this time I have never asked you on a date?

TrueFrancophile: nope

NetflixandNyQuil: well then

NetflixandNyQuil: Thomas, no middle name, Jefferson, will you do me the pleasure of being my "official" boyfriend?

TrueFrancophile: I don't know if I'm ready to take this step in our relationship

NetflixandNyQuil: Thomas

Freckledqueer: I'm sobbing this is too funny

TrueFrancophile: just kidding! Of course Ill be your bf my cherry pie

Freckledqueer: that was almost a tragedy

HamSandwich: all technically aside you two have been dating for three years?

NetflixandNyQuil: yes

TrueFrancophile: unlike some couples, we aren't on and off

Angle: that's actually amazing and really cute

Angle: I mean, not to be rude tjeffs you my home dog but, I always kinda thought any relationship you would have it would be a one week fling and you would move on

TrueFrancophile: it's actually quite the opposite

TrueFrancophile: James is my first love

Freckledqueer: oh its getting mushy gushy

TrueFrancophile: James is the first person I've ever dated

NetflixandNyQuil: same for me, I never really found dating a necessary part evey day life

Freckledqueer: awww until you meet Thomas

NetflixandNyQuil: actually yes, he was rude, loud, obtuse, and annoying but apparently everything I wanted

TrueFrancophile: stop your gonna make me cry

TrueFrancophile: what about yall?

HamSandwich: honestly, I fell so head over heels for John the first time I saw him

HamSandwich: from the day I saw him I was smitten

Freckledqueer: it was love at first sight

Angle: everyone here is so ooey gooey in loooooove and I'm here signal af

WineMom: you'll find the lady of your dreams one day Mon Ami

Angle: yeah okay

SewMe: I know a girl who's got her eyes on you

Angle: WHO

SewMe: oh her name had seemed to slip my mind

Angle: WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME

SewMe: hey I was on own when it be to relationships

Freckledqueer: that's because you took literally none of my advice

Freckledqueer: every day i would tell you how laf would come back to the dorm and just go on and on about you and you just where like "10000% platonic most likely not gonna risk it"

WineMom: yeah I did talk about you a lot

WineMom: I cant believe you didnt pick up what I was putting down ya know?

SewMe: I was so scared of losing you as a friend, I just couldn't risk it

Angle: but now you two are all lovey dovey cuddling and fucking

WineMom: ANGIE WHAT THE FUCK

Angle: honey I know you eat dick that's why your throat always sore

WineMom: *gags*

Angle: that's what you do on his DICK every night!

WineMom: at least I can get dick

Angle: JOKES ON YOU, DICKS NASTY

WineMom: JOKES ON YOU, PUSSY IS GROODY

HamSandwich: guys, guys, both are nice

Angle: not everyone can be as bi as you ham, god

HamSandwich: your just jealous that I can get both whenever I want 


End file.
